Its My Love and Your Love
by PipinPapo
Summary: Namja bermarga Cho itu gemertak begitu bayangnya mengingat masa satu tahun silam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang nampak malu dibalik kepalanya yang tertunduk. Namun sekarang? Apakah sebuah kesalahan menolak cinta Kim yesung karena semenjak kejadian itu...kim Yesung menjadi seorang jalang. KYUSUNG. FF pelampiasan atas kegalauan author. Hahaha


Summary: Namja bermarga Cho itu gemertak begitu bayangnya mengingat masa satu tahun silam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang nampak malu dibalik kepalanya yang tertunduk. Apakah sebuah kesalahan menolak cinta Kim yesung karena semenjak kejadian itu...kim Yesung menjadi seorang jalang. KYUSUNG.

"Se-seunghyun...not now. Please..." Suaranya menipis saat bibir panas itu menyentuh permukaan lehernya. Hisapan-hisapan itu terdengar menggema didalam ruang perpustakaan yang sudah lengang.

"Can't hold it anymore honey...just one round, key?" Pemilik suara Husky itu memendam kepalanya. Saat jemarinya mengabsen bagian yang paling ia sukai, danging padat dengan kelenturan sempurna itu terasa semakin berisi dari yang ia ingat terakhir kali.

"Ugh...jangan bercanda, aku mau pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau ada seseorang yanv melihat kita...ahh, berhenti kubilang."

Namun siapa yang tidak tahu jika Choi Seunghyun alias TOP yang terkenal absolut dan tidak terbantahkan? Itu saja sudah cukup membuat namja bermarga Kim itu hanya mendesah dan mengerang saat penolakannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Seragam sekolah mereka berserakan diatas lantai perpustakaan yang berdebu. Bersama dengan peluh dan cairan sperma yanv tercecwr diatas meja yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membaca.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, bayangan jangkung seorang namja dengan wajah dingin itu tidak dapat dilihar dari posisi kedua orang yang tengah bergumul itu. Lembayung sore membiaskan rona kemerahan diatas surai brunettenya. Sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat dibalik saku blazernya.

"Sialan kau...Kim Yesung."

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Cho itu gemertak begitu bayangnya mengingat masa satu tahun silam dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan namja cantik yang nampak malu dibalik kepalanya yang tertunduk. Wajahnya begitu polos saat itu...membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut tertarik, sama seperti kebanyakan namja yang kala itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Wajah manis itu selalu tertunduk tiap kali ada yang mencoba merayunya, too feminime? I don't think so. Bagaimanapun, Kim Yesung itu namja…dan sialnya dia master taekwondo.

Tapi seberapa cantikpun dia, tidak peduli ia manis dan bertubuh bagus…tetap saja kenyataan tidakk dapat dibantah bahwa Kim Yesung itu namja. Dan namja bermarga Cho itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyukai namja.

Semua orang berubah, pepatah itu akhirnya bisa membuatnya menelan kembali kata-katanya. Bukan penyuka namja? Lalu apa namanya jika setiap hari kedua matanya terfokus pada satu titik dimana Kim Yesung berada? Sebatas rasa kagum? C'mone ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pria muda yang notabene sudah memiliki segala aspek untuk dikagumi…hanya seorang namja manis dengan senyuman seindah surge itu tidak mungkin membuatnya bisa terkagum.

Awalnya ia tidak memperdulikan perasaan asing yang ia rasakan saat namja bermarga Kim memandangnya dengan mata sabit yang melengkung lucu. Karena ia sama sekali bukan gay dan tidak berniat untuk menanggalkan status straightnya. Ia masih menyukai seorang sunbae yang dalam waktu dekat akan menanggalkan kesiswaannya. Namanya Seohyun dan sampai detik dimana Kim Yesung datang ia masih menganggap Seohyun adalah orang tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, sebelum namja itu datang dengan wajah yang tersipu malu...lalu menyatakan cinta padanya tepat dihari kelulusan Seohyun. Ia bingung...tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam bertindak, karena disisi lain ia pun berniat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Seohyun.

Sialnya ia tidak memutuskan apapun saat itu.

Dan Kim Yesung menganggapnya sebuah penolakan. Ah...apakah ia harus menyesal? Apakah sebuah kesalahan menolak cinta Kim yesung karena semenjak kejadian itu...kim Yesung menjadi seorang jalang. Terlalu kasar, tepatnya mungkin Kim Yesung menjadi jalang karena dirinya.

Kim Yesung yang dulunya polos…atau mungkin hanya dalam sudut pandangnya saja, sekarang bermetamorfosis menjadi namja nakal yang selalu menempel dengan namja yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hanya menempel, no…bahkan sampai kedalam fase doing this and that pun ia tidak akan heran. Perpustakaan? Toilet? Ruang kelas? Ruang music? Gudang tua? Ayo…sebutkan dimana saja tempat yang belum ia ketahui sebagai saksi bisu perbuatan bejad mereka berdua. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia bisa tahu, karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Lalu, apakah ia masih bukan gay? Bukan…setidaknya belum.

.

.

.

"Shindonghee hyung." Suara baritone serak itu membuat namja berkacamata bulat itu tersentak. Tubuh gempalnya gemetaran saat namanya diintonasikan dengan nada rendah yang…demi apapun didunia, sangat seksi.

"Ah…ne, Yesung-ah. Ada perlu apa?" Mancoba membuat suaranya senormal mungkin, ia mati-matian menelan ludahnya berat begitu mendongak dan mendapati wajah yang merona merah milik namja sipit itu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan prku? Aku tidak mengerti dan aku belum mengerjakannya satu pun…dan aku tidak mau dihukum Park seonsaengnim karena ini. Jadi, bisa kau kerjakan? Kumohon~" Satu sisi pantat besarnya mendarat diatas meja kepemilikan Shindong, sementara jemari mungilnya menyentuh-nyentuh ujung kacamata namja gempal itu dengan gerakan sensual. Bukan hanya Shindong yang gemetaran…namun nyaris seluruh namja yang menyaksikannya dibuat mendesis akibat intonasi rendah dari baritone serak yang berdampak pada sesuatu yang ereksi dibawah sana.

"Ten…tentu saja akan kukerjakan, kau tidak akan dihukum Park saem. A…akan kukerjakan secepatnya." Shindong terbata-bata.

"Ah kau baik sekali, gomawo Shindong hyung…aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Namja dengan garis kelaki-lakian yang kental itu melengoskan tatapannya, ada setitik rasa sakit hati saat namja yang dulu ia tolak kini menjadi nakal dan murahan.

.

Cho Kyuhytun tidak bisa menemukan ketenangan dimana saat sahabatnya, Lee Donghae terus bergerutu sebal. Namja ikan itu menatap tajam layar handphonenya seperti medusa. Permasalahan sekelumit hubungannya dengan Lee Hyukjae barangkali? Mungkin ya. Kyuhyun tidak dapat membandingkan pasangan aneh manapun selain dua orang bermarga Lee yang selalu membuat pertengkaran setiap harinya.

"Ya! Dasar cerewet, dia yang memulai duluan dan sekarang aku yang disalahkan. Apa setiap uke memang seperti itu?" Ia melemparkan alat komunikasi itu sembarangan.

"Berhenti membuat suara berisik didepanku, Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesabaran membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan semenyebalkan ini jika Hyukkie tidak bersikap egois, bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkanku setelah semalaman mengerang dibawahku?" Kata-kata vulgarnya sedikit banyak membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Oh, bukankah ia sudah terbuiasa menghadapi pasangan gay aneh ini. Mendengar yang seperti ini dan itu sudah membuat telinganya tidak sesakit saat pertama kali.

"Mungkin kau terlalu kasar." Simpulnya.

Namja bermarga Lee itu mendengus. "Apanya, siapa yang tidak akan bersikap kasar saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba merayunya dengan tubuh telanjang didepan mataku. Kata-katanya yang rendah lalu…belahan pantatnya yang..aish, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengetahui betapa indahnya tubuh Lee Hyukjae!" Marahnya pada akhirnya.

"See? Itu kesalahan kalian berdua jadi…jika kau tidak ingin berlama-lama meributkan hal sepele dengan kekasihmu itu cepat bicara padanya dan berhenti mengangguku."

Lee Donghae tidak menjawab, diikutinya arah pandangan mata ikan itu tertuju. Dan, ia tidak heran. Saat netra ambernya menangkap seorang namja manis yang tengah terduduk diatas pangkuan Choi Siwon. Menenggelamkan kepala namja Choi itu dibelahan lehernya, lalu…membiarkan tangan-tangan nakal itu menyusuri pinggang rampingnya. 'Kenapa kalian tidak mencari tempat lain untuk bercinta?' Mungkin itu arti tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini Choi Siwon? Sebutkan siapa namja tampan yang belum ia kencani?" Bisiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut termenung, ah benar juga. Selama satu tahun perjalanan Kim Yesung disekolah ini sudah berapa puluh namja yang pernah dia kencani? Minus dirinya mungkin.

"Aku?" Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae menatapnya sekilas. "Ah benar, kau kan straight jadi tidak mungkin Kim Yesung menggodamu. Atau…apa kabar dengan orientasimu Cho Kyuhyun? Sejak rencanamu mengencani Seohyun sunbae gagal kau tidak pernah berkencan lagi dengan yeoja lain. Apa kau jadi gay?" Simpulnya tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak berniat menjadi gay."

"Atau belum?" KEsimpulan itu membuatnya buyar. Jika dipikir lagi memang ia tidak tahu sekarang ini orientasi seksualnya seperti apa, karena ia tahu dengan jelas jika selama ini tatapannya hanya memandang Kim Yesung. Tidak pernah lagi ia merasakan debaran halus saat bertemu dengan yeoja secantik sunbaenya dulu.

"Kau tahu. Aku kadang tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kim Yesung begitu berbeda dengan sewaktu dia pertama kali datang."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Berbeda?"

"Oh ayolah, hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Kau lihat dia, apa mungkin kau masih bisa melihat Kim Yesung polos yang selalu menundukkan kepaanya saat tersipu malu? Dia menjadi jalang, Cho Kyuhyun…dan itu entah kenapa membuatku sedikit kesal." Donghae manatap remeh kedua orang yang tengah menempel seperti lintah itu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sadar, memangnya sejak kapan Kim Yesung berubah menjadi rubah kecil yang nakal? Bukankah namja itu berubah setelah ia tolak? Ah ia tidak yakin, mungkin itu hanya spekulasinya saja atau mungkin ini adalah sosok Kim Yesung yang sesunggunya. Nakal dan seksi.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?" Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya penasaran.

"Setidaknya dulu dia selalu tersipu saat aku menggodanya, ah…manis sekali dia waktu itu. Dan sekarang aku mungkin akan berakhir diatas ranjang jika menggodanya." Namja tampan itu terkekeh.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa menidurinya karena dia sekarang…murahan." Sarkastisnya.

"Huh? Kau pikir aku belum pernah?" Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menyeringai mesum. Jadi saat bebrapa bulan lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat Lee Donghae tengah menuntun Kim Yesung menuju apartemetnya itu bukan kebetulan? Lucu sekali. Rasanya ia ingin marah namun tidak tahu kenapa.

Oh, ternyata orang memang gampang berubah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuntun kedua kakinya diam-diam dibelakang seorang namja manis yang tengah diseret paksa menuju bagian paling sepi diujung bangunan perpustakaan. Langit mulai menunjukkan corak emasnya saat ditatapnya jam tangan rolex miliknya menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Tidak ada alsan lain mengapa ia begitu tidak ada pekerjaan hingga menguntiti Kim Yesung bersama Choi Seunghyun yang nampak tengah beradu mulut didepan pintu perpustakaan yang sepi. Ia hanya merasa perlu memastikan apa namja Kim itu baik-baik saja karena nampaknya Choi Seunghyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, raut wajahnya mengeras dan tempramennya yang buruk mugkin bisa melukai Yesung kapan saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika ingin bicara seharusnya tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" Namja sipit itu memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih. Sementara namja bermarga Choi dihadapannya nampak tidak mau berkompromi.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Kim Yesung!" Oktafnya meninggi.

"Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan? Apa lagi yang mau kau dengar?" Balas namja itu sama kerasnya.

"Kenapa kau bermesraan dengan Choi Siwon dibelakangku! Apa kau memang begitu murahan hingga menggoda seluruh namja disini termasuk Choi Siwon?!" Wajah namja sipit itu memerah menahan malu dan amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bersama dengan Choi Siwon? Itu hakku bukan? Dan memamangnya apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu? Kau bukan siap-siapa Choi Seunghyun! Ingat itu…aku bebas bersama siapa saja karena kau tidak bisa mengekangku! We're just fuck buddies, remember?"

Choi Seunghyun nyaris melayangkan kepalan tangannya, namun untuk sesaat ia ingat alasannya menyeret Kim Yesung kemari.

"Cih, dasar jalang murahan. Bitch, pantas banyak sekali namja yang kau kencani, untuk menikmati penis mereka? Sialan!"

Sudut mata namja itu nampak berair. "Ya, aku memang murahan! Lalu kau mau apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memberi harapan apapun kepadamu? Kau yang memaksaku berhubungan denganmu dan kau menyetujui jika kau tidak peduli aku meninggalkanmu pada akhirnya. Aku memang murahan dan sekarang biarkan namja murahan ini pergi!" Ia menyeret kakinya menjauh, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia hanya merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalari kurva punggungnya saat Choi Seunghyun menguncinya diantara dinding dan dirinya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi semudah itu? Aku Choi Seunghyun dan aku akan mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya! Kau milikku! Ingat itu!" Wajah tampan itu mendekat menuju leher Kim Yesung yang terbuka.

"Menyingkir dariku! Sialan kau! Pergi—urmhh." Bbir milik Seunghyun membungkam bibirnya, lumatan-lumatan itu mengikuti bibir panas yang memagutnya secara sepihak. Dapat ia rasakan sentuhan tangan dingin namja Choi itu merambat dari tengkuk menuju bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Ia ingin melawan, namun ia yang sudah pernah merasakan sentuhan kasar Choi Seunghyun sangat tahu jika melawan artinya sia-sia. Ia tidak akan mendapat apapun dan hanya membuang seluruh tenaganya. Ia merasa sakit hati dan rendah, meskipun kabanyakan orang mungkin sudah menganggapnya pelacur murahan…namun ia masih mempunyai harga diri.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian lumatan beserta sentuhan kasar itu terasa lenyap. Lalu suara debaman keras memekakkan inderanya. Yesung membuka kedua netranya yang berair lalu kedua obsidian itu membulat saat tubuh Choi Seunghyun terkapar diatas lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Cho-Cho Kyuhyun?" Jengitnya.

Belum sempat ia mendapatkan penjelasan, namja yang dulu sangat ia cintai itu menyeret pergelangan tangannya hingga menjauh dari gedung perpustakaan sekaligus meninggalkan tubuh Choi Seunghyun yang nyaris memperkosanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuntutnya, namun wajah Kyuhyun yang senantiasa dingin itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggamannya terlepas. Netra tajam senada amber itu terasa menusuk obsidian Yesung yang masih berair.

"Apa kau selalu seperrti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh didepanku Kim Yesung. Apa kau selalu semurahan ini? Membiarkan namja lain menyentuh dan menidurimu sesuka hati…lalu tadi itu apa? Kau nyaris diperkosa dan kau sama sekali tidak melawan? Apa kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu?" Perkataan panjang lebar dari namja yang belakangan bahkan belum pernah menyapanya ini membuatnya terhenyak. Haruskah ia tertawa, karena bahkan namja yang dulu ia cintai kini menganggapnya sama rendahnya dengan pelacur.

"Itu urusanku Cho, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Desisnya.

"Masih bisa kau berkata begitu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, baik…aku tidak akan meminta apapun sebagai balasan. Dan…" Namja jangkung itu menggantungkan ucapannya. "Berhentilah menjadi namja murahan, Kim Yesung."

"…"

Cho Kyuhyun pergi pada akhirnya, meninggalkannya dengan wajah merah menahan air mata. Sesuatu yang besar terasa memalu dadanya. Harus ia akui, rasanya sakit sekali saat orang yang dulu pernah tersenyum padamu dengan tulus kini bahkan menganggapnya tidak lebih baik dari namja murahan.

Mendengar namja yang sekarangpun masih ia cintai kini memandang rendah dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Masih seperti dulu."

.

.

Speedometer kuda besi itu menunjukkan kecepatan tinggi dan semakin bertambah. Disaat pengemuddinya terus menggeramkan gas motor sport miliknya. Perasaan marah menggeluti hatinya, setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi…ia menjadi sangat marah pada Kim Yesung dan pada dirinya sendiri yang menjadi namja tidak berperasaan saat mengatai Kim Yesung sebagai namja murahan.

Saat itu ia marah, rasa marah itu meledak justru sewaktu Kim Yesung bersikap keras kepala dan seolah tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang sikap nakalnya. Ia yang saat itu menanggalkan rasionalitasnya demi berbicara dengan namja yang belakangan ini bahkan belum pernah ia sapa, ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan kata-kata tajam itu keluar begitu saja.

Lebih tepatnya, apa mungkin ia marah karena cemburu? FUCK, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia straight! Meskipun ada setitik rasa ragu yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Mungkin saat ini Kim Yesung sedang menyumpahi dirinya diujung sana.

"Berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku, Kim Yesung." Geramnya.

Cho Kyuhyun kembali menggeramkan gas motornya lalu melesat membelah jalan raya.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya semakin buruk. Mereka berdua tidak pernah mencoba berbicara satu sama lain, jikapun mereka terjebak dalam satu kondisi dimana mereka harus berkomunikasi…mereka hanya berbicara seadanya. Tidak mencoba untuk membahas…ataupun sederhananya meminta maaf satu sama lain. Mungkin itu tidak berguna, pikirnya.

Sisi positifnya, Kim Yesung kini tidak selalu bersikap nakal dengan menggoda namja lain. Namja manis itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya diujung kelas bersama smartphonenya. Menggulung diri bersama situs media sosialnya dibanding bersosialisasi langsung bersama teman yang nyata. Toh pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Namja yang selalu mendekatinya mungkin hanya beniat menidurinya lalu kembali dicampakan oleh Yesung. Bukankah itu yang selalu ia lakukan?

Ia tidak pernah serisu dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Hanya sebatas kesenangan belaka…itu sudah seringkali terjadi. Mereka datang dengan cinta dan sebuah harapan untuk bersamanya, namun ia yang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun hanya memberikan satu kesempatan kepada orang-orang, karena ia pasti akan mencampakkan mereka pada akhirnya.

Ia hanya punya satu cinta yang ia kubur dalam-dalam didasar hatinya. Cinta yang memandangnya sama rendah dengan namja murahan, namja yang dulu bahkan memilih mengejar seorang yeoja cantik disaat ia menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, cintanya.

.

.

Daun-daun sewarna kayu ebony itu berguguran saat hari kelulusan berlangsung. Semua siswa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan semua orang tengah bahagia. Termasuk dirinya, yang tengah termenung dibawah pohon tua yang sudah kehilangan daun-daunnya. Menatap kedua kakinya yang nampak lebih menarik dibanding seorang namja tampan yang tengah bercengkrama bersama beberapa orang sahabatnya.

Kedua pipinya bersemu saat itu juga. Kemudian ia mendongak. Ini saatnya, pikirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu, namun sebuah keyakinan menguatkan dirinya. Hingga kini namja tampan yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang sunbae cantik itu nampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Cho-Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Yesung tak kuasa menahan kepalanya untuk menunduk.

"Nuguya?" Suara merdu yeoja itu bersahutan.

"Dia temanku sunbaenim, Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Seohyun, seraya mengeratkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tengah ia sembunyikan dibalik blazernya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kim Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku…aku…"

"Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun, maukan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kedua orang didepannya nampak tercengang.

Yesung mati-matian menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak berlari didepan kedua orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku Kyu?" Suara Seohyun membuyarkan suasana awkward diantara mereka. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa bukan jika ia berencana menyatakan perasaannya kepada Seohyun? Tepat sebelum Kim Yesung datang dengan perkatannya yang membuatnya bimbang.

Namja brunette itu menatap Yesung ragu, namja manis itu nampak tengah menunggu dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu…keluargaku sudah menungguku." Seohyun nampak kesal, Karena amungkin ia menunggu pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya? Bisa jadi. Beberapa lama kedua namja itu nampak tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Setangkai mawar merah nampak jatuh dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kim Yesung…aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar yeoja yang sudah nampak menjauh dari mereka. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap tidak percaya setangkai mawar merah yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun jatuhkan…apa namja itu berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Seohyun Sunbae?

Mawar merah itu nampak buyar dalam pandangan Yesung, tertutupi air mata yang menggenang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Fokusnya tidak lepas dari badan jalan raya meskipun pikirannya melayang akan alasan sahabat kentalnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang-entah kebetulan atau apa-menyetujui ajakannya untuk pergi ke Club malam. Karena sepanjang ia menghabiskan masa remajanya bersama Cho Kyuhyun namja bermarga Cho itu tidak pernah menyentuh benda bernama alcohol.

"Aku hanya merasa…ingin. Selama ini aku bahkan tidak pernah mencium bau club malam, aku namja dewasa Lee Donghae…memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan selain bersenang-senang?" Donghae bersumpah demi malam indah bersama Lee Hyukjae, tidak pernah ia mendengar seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan berkata se irrasional itu. Ini seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun, right?

Namja pucat itu menatap kosong hingar bingar dunia malam kota Seoul. Ia tidak pernah berfikir akan menghabiskan satu malam ditempat asing bernama club malam, hanya untuk melepaskan beban pikiran yang sudah dipupuk semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Kim Yesung, hanya satu beban yang memenuhi otaknya…namja itu, setiap hari selalu ada nama itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyamankan dudukannya didepan meja bar, sementara seorang bartender pria dengan wajah yang cenderung cantik itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum membersihkan beberapa lusin gelas kosong, Lee Donghae yang tadi sempat menghilang tenggelam diantara namja-namja cantik itu nampak sudah kembali dengan wajah senang bercampur mesum.

"Kau sudah memesan sesuatu Kyu?" Tanpa harus menjawab pun Donghae pasti sudah mengetahuinya, namja dengan setelan bad boy itu menghampiri bartender cantik yang tengah menuangkan wine dengan aroma yang menggelitik indera penciuman.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Kyuhyun menatap sebotol minuman yang disodorkan Donghae, "Apa? Ini alcohol. Kau harus mencobanya." Netra setajam elang itu kembali menatap cairan berwarna keemasan yang tertuang didalam sebuah gelas ukuran sedang.

"Minumlah." Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa banyak berbicara. Dan Donghae jelas ingin mengabadikan moment bersejarah dimana sahabat populernya kini meneguk alcohol pertamanya.

Dalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun berharap untuk mengusir wajah namja manis itu dari kepalanya dengan beberapa teguk alcohol…namun sensasinya luar biasa. Saat cairan asing itu menggelitik lidahnya dengan rasa yang terasa aneh pada mulanya…namun terasa menyenangkan. Wajahnya terasa menghangat dan bebannya yang selama ini menimpa pikirannya lamat-lamat terangkat. Ia merasa ringan.

"Feels better?" Donghae mengguncang bahu sahabtanya. Yang hanya mengangguk mantap seraya menyodorkan gelas kosong didepan wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus mabuk, ia merasa sudah dewasa dan ini hal yang wajar dilakukan orang dewasa. Donghae tersenyum ambigu, lalu menyerahkan botol dengan alcohol penuh itu kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Pandangannya terasa buram meski ia belum sepenuhnya dibawah kesadaran. Ia menundukkan kepalanya yang berat diatas meja sementara botol ketiga sudah ia tanggalkan diatas meja bar, mabuk sendirian. Donghae sudah menghilang bersama Lee Hyukjae yang entah kebetulan atau tidak bertemu dengan mereka disini. Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas bagaimana cara mereka berdua bertemu hingga mereka berciuman panas didepannya…lalu menghilang menuju hotel terdekat untuk bercinta.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

Ia hanya merasa, ringan dan tanpa beban. Ia ingin melupakan Kim Yesung untuk sesaat lamanya, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan seperti ini. Tanpa harus ada Kim Yesung dalam hidupnya, ia masih dapat hidup bukan?

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara baritone rendah itu samar-samar dapat ia dengar, terasa familiar meskipun terdengar lemah. Ia membuka matanya berat, lamat-lamat wajah merah padam yang manis itu terasa begitu dekat. Hawa panas dari sensasi nafas berbau alcohol itu dapat ia cium dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Ah, apa ia tengah bermimpi…bagaiman mungkin ia melihat Kim Yesung tengah memandanginya sedekat ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun…ini kau? Asih…kenapa…aku selalu melihatmu dimana-mana…" Baritone rendah itu terdengar lemas.

"Sialan! Kau namja paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui…sialan! Aku membencimu!" Pukulan-pukulan kecil terasa mengguncang pundaknya.

"Kenapa aku bisa,,,menyukaimu?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Kau sangat tampan dan aku…menyukaimu, ah ani, aku mencintaimu." Diam-diam Kyuhyun memasang indera pendengarnya dengan baik.

"Kau menyebutku murahan…"

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada permukaan wajahnya membuat namja jangkung itu kembali terpejam. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku? Menyebalkan…kau namja menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau menyebutku namja murahan…lalu sekarang kau masih bisa muncul dan mengangu mimpi indahku…kenapa aku masih mencintaimu setelah semua yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti…Cho Kyuhyun…" Ada denyut menyakitkan yang menekan dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa namja yang pernah dibuat sakit hati olehnya kini masih menyimpan sebuah perasaan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Ia membuka matanya berat... Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Kim Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat…hingga dapat ia rasakan permukaan kenyal bibir sewarna cherry itu menekannya hingga melumatnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, seakan waktu berjalan lambat sementara detak jantungnya terdengar bergema dimana-mana.

Meskipun dalam keadaan dibawah sadar, apa ini masih bisa disebut sebagai..well, ciuman?

"Mhhh…." Kim Yesung mengerang saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun. Karena pemiliknya terlalu sibuk berfikir dan menerka. Kyuhyun sadar ini salah namun ia tahu betul ia tidak bisa berhenti…bisakah sekali ini saja ia bersikap egois? Hanya sekali ini saja…biarlah ia tahu apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kim Yesung…" Pagutannya terlepas. Yesung bermimpi, ia merasakan sentuhan jemari dingin Kyuhyun terasa membelai wajahnya pelan. Begiut lembut hingga ia terbuai…bintang-bintang berterbangan diantara wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat. "Apapun yang terjadi…ini semua salahmu." Lalu ia hanya merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya yang mengganas.

"Ughh." Penjarian namja jangkung itu meremat erat surai gelapnya. Saat lidah mereka menari-nari didalam rongga mulutnya…terasa memabukkan dan tentu saja sensasinya juga berbeda dengan lumatan penuh nafsu yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Dapat ia rasakan setitik perasaan didalamnya...membuatnya melayang hingga paru-parunya meraung pun ia tidak rela untuk berhenti.

Ini terlalu indah jika memang hanya sebuah mimpi, rasanya menyakitkan saat perasaan hangat yang selama ini kau harapkan ternyata hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi ia bisa apa? Meskipun memang ini hanya mimpi namun biarlah ia menikmatinya meski untuk sesaat lamanya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…Kim Yesung."

.

END(?)

Namja Kim itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kurang nyaman. Dan hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah…rasa sakit. Sementara kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar kala ia mencoba bangkit. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa…salah. Yesung terbangun dengan spontan. Membuat seluruh lapisan pabric tebal yang menyelimutinya kini melorot hingga menampakkan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan penuh noda. Ia menatap horror tubuhnya yang tampak mengerikan.

"A…apa yang terjadi?" Pandangannya yang panic lari keseluruh penjuru ruangan, menatap keseluruhan komponen ruangan yang dapat ia simpulkan sama sekali bukan kamarnya. Ia mengerjap, merasakan rengkuhan hangat yang baru ia sadari kini melingkari pingangnya. Netra itu memaku menyusuri pemilik tangan pucat hingga pandangannya terhenti saat wajah damai tanpa beban itu tengah terlelap dibawah deraian poni yang sedikit menjuntai. Tampan dengan garis wajah sempurna.

Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, bukan saatnya untuk kagum. Karena…serius, ini Cho Kyuhyun! Ia berada dalam satu ranjang bersama Cho Kyuhyun dan kabar buruknya mereka sama-sama telanjang…dan rasa sakit diantara bagian belakangnya menuju kurva tubuhnya menandakan? Oh my…don't tell me both of us already…HAVE SEX!

Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut, ia menyeret tubuhnya secara asal seraya mengenakan pakaian yang semalam sempat ia tanggalkan. Ia ingin pergi…menjauh dan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Namja dengan surai brunette itu mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya menggapai-gapai bagian ranjang yang terasa kosong. Ia membuka matanya, dan…netra amber itu membeliak saat Kim Yesung tidak ada lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Kim Yesung!"

..

.

END AGAIN(?)

A/N

HAAAAAAAAHHHH apa iniiiiiii? Author lagi galau, perasaan aku aja ato emang sekarang jarang ngeliat ff kyusung/ ff suju/ ff yesung uke?

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kenapa sih ini semua terjadi pas aku baru awal-awal cinta sama oppadeul SUPER JUNIOR? Curhat nih, aku sebenernya udah tahu suju pas jaman-jaman smp kelas 2 tahun 2011 , cuman gara-gara aku orangnya gak pedulian jadi ya udah, aku cuman suka lagu trus udah gitu aja. Aku gak mencoba untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentang mereka karena saat itu aku merasa gak mau ikut-ikutan abg lain yang lagi gandrung, istilahnya…antimainstream? Ahhh. Sekarang baru nyesel, kenapa baru sekarang gue suka? Kenapa gak dari dulu? Kenapa tuhan gak bikin aku falling in love sama Yesung sejak dulu? T_T

Cuman yah gak masalah meski aku gak bersama mereka sejak awal, yang penting tetap mencintai oppadeul sampai akhir bukan? *elaahh.

Tapi tetep aja…meskipun elf masih bejibun diluar sana namun saat ini tidak sama dengan saat oppadeul lagi dipuncak-puncaknya. Aku pun sadar, banyak elf labil yang beralih kelain fandom. Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sam sekali. Karena jujur, aku udah jadi reader fanfic dari kelas 2 smp dan baru tahun 2015 akhir aku berani untuk bikin FF…dan itu karena aku jatuh cinta sama Yesungie Oppa.

Udah yah, akhir kata makasih buat readerdeul yang mau baca dan yang mau nyempetin review. Coz ini ff rada weird jadi rada ilfeel publishnya. Hehehe


End file.
